Power plant
A Power plant is a common Powder Game upload type and technology. A power plant upload is generally a simple structure, inside of which some form of reaction takes place. The power plant often results in the creation of some form of energy (often thunder-charged metal) to mimic real power plants. The reaction that takes place inside may or may not be directly responsible for the creation of electricity, however. Basic Design Most functional power plants use Thunder-charged clone or a thunder ball to generate electricity which is then captured by metal. A wheel may also be placed next to the clone or ball, with a reaction generating force to "push" the thunder onto the metal wire, or simply move it's source. Non-functional plants, on the other hand may not even use thunder, and are simply made to look like real power plants. They often have a smokestack attached to the main facility with gas-charged clone to mimic smoke. Types of Power Plants Oil/Gas-burning Plant Oil-burning plants generally burn oil or another combustible material (although oil is most commonly used because it burns relatively slow and stable), to create air pressure that in turn spins a wheel to push clone-generated thunder onto a metal wire. Gas-burning plants work similarly, but are less common because gas often burns too fast to be used effectively. Fan ball Plant These plants use a fan ball and a liquid such as water or oil to create a strong wind. The user will be instructed to move the ball so that it becomes submerged in the liquid and the resulting wind generated by the fan ball will then spin a wheel. This can then be used to move clone-charged thunder onto a metal wire. Although less realistic, this type of power plant can produce much more power then most other plants. Usually it is recommended that the user hold the ball (with drag on the original Powder Game, drag or joint on Powder Game 2) in the liquid so it won't escape. Hydro-electric Plant Hydro-electric plants use falling water to turn a wheel, which in turn pushes thunder-charged clone onto a metal wire. Most hydro-electric plants take the form of a dam, while others utilize the weight of the water and are nothing more than simple tanks of water. Nuclear Power Plant A nuclear power plant is usually a non-functional type of power plant that uses acid to mimic a radioactive element. The acid cannot generate power in any way, so there will usually be thunder-charged clone or a thunder ball present that is responsible for directly producing power. In more realistic nuclear power plants, the nuclear plant is functional. An example of this can be found here. Dynamo Power Plant This rare form of power plant works by generating power when the user manually turns a wheel. They generally work by using two or more tanks containing clone charged with two elements (generally elements that will destroy each other upon contact) that act as ballasts and serve to keep the dot limit below 999. When the user turns the wheel, it will cause a certain amount of one of the elements to fall onto the other, thus causing them to destroy each other and temporarily increasing space in the dot limit. This will allow previously thunder-charged clone to start producing thunder until the clone brings the dot limit back to 999, thus creating energy. Cloud Power Plant This newer form of power plant uses cloud, clone, and metal to create electricity. This power plant works by using the reaction produced when cloud and metal come into contact to create thunder. It is easily constructed, may be very small and compact, and is one of the few types of plants that work without directly cloning thunder. Category:Powder Game technology